


Convin September Prompt Fills

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of Prompts I did for the Convin September Challenge on Twitter.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. There was a garden

Gavin took a step back and looked at the last flower he had planted. Some of the flowers would still take some time to bloom, but all in all, the garden was complete. A perfect replica of what Connor had described his mind palace to look like. 

Gavin sat down on the ground and lid himself a cigarette.  
He inhaled deeply, then breathed out, watching the smoke disappear into the air.  
“Well, this fucking sucks,” he said, but there wasn’t an answer.  
Of course, there wasn’t. 

There wasn’t any fucking point to any of this, but still, surrounded by flowers that Connor had said were his favorite, was the closest to him Gavin had felt in a long time. 

It wasn’t fucking fair. But life never was, Gavin had learned that a really long time ago. He took another drag from his cigarette and watched the flower petals move softly in the summer breeze. Connor would have liked this place. 

“I miss you,” he said, but he doubted there was anyone listening.  
Perhaps if he hadn’t been such an idiot, they would have had more time. A week. A month. 

Right now, Gavin would have killed for even another second with Connor. But all he would ever get was flower petals, soft summer winds, and the feeling of heartache in his chest.


	2. The pretty and the ugly parts

Working alongside Gavin Reed didn’t get any easier after the revolution. While the man didn’t exactly pull guns on him anymore, he still was as openly hostile towards Connor as he could be. Connor tried not to pay too much mind to it, but it was quite difficult, as Fowler kept pairing them up more and more. They managed to work well enough together to warrant that. 

Some days weren’t bad. Sometimes they’d just sit together in a car, on a stakeout while Detective Reed sipped on his coffee. Every once in a while, when he was tired enough, the Detective would answer some of Connor’s questions without hurling insults at him. In those moments, when he could get Gavin Reed to open up just a bit to him, Connor saw a glimpse of a person he would love to know. Someone that was worth knowing and Connor longed for the day that he’d get to actually meet that person.

For now, he would take the good with the bad, the insults with the soft talks, the terrible mornings, and the beautiful nights. Because as much as Connor tried to, he simply couldn’t let go of the idea of Gavin Reed. There was something about him that made Connor feel longing, through the pretty and the ugly parts all the same.


	3. My heart is cold

Connor’s hands were stained red with blood. Gavin was bleeding out and at this point, Connor knew they had mere seconds left.   
“I love you,” he whispered against Gavin’s lips but Gavin was too weak to answer anymore. 

His thoughts kept flooding back to meeting Gavin, to all the long fights and nights, to all the talks it had taken for Gavin to finally open up to him. It had been nothing short of a miracle that they both had fallen in love. 

Gavin took his last breath. It was as if the world suddenly lost all color in that moment, everything became silent and time stood still. Connor looked at Gavin’s lifeless body and felt as if he was shattering into a million pieces. There was nothing else on his mind anymore other than the thought that he had to hurt the person who had done this. A tiny snowflake landed on his arm, Connor shivered in the winter air, but nothing felt quite as cold as his heart right then. He couldn’t imagine a life without Gavin in it.


	4. The time of the hunter

Gavin and Connor were sitting on Gavin’s couch together. Gavin had his arm slung around Connor’s shoulder and Gavin’s cat was sitting in his lap, purring loudly.   
Gavin’s favorite movie, “The time of the hunter”, was playing on the television. It was a generic action movie and they had watched it a hundred times by now. Connor hadn’t liked the movie the first time he saw it, and he didn’t like it now, but he had never voiced that opinion to Gavin out loud. Because as long as Gavin liked it, it didn’t really matter. Connor would have watched a million bad movies in a row, as long as he got to do so, cuddled up in Gavin’s arms.


	5. The sun, the moon and all the stars

They were staring up at the stars.   
Connor was leaning against the old pick up - truck they had been using to travel around the world. The past few months it had been just the two of them, the old car and Gavin’s horrible taste in music. 

The entire night sky was lit up in a way Connor had never seen before. It was breathtakingly beautiful, Connor thought, but still not as beautiful as Gavin. Connor chanced a look at him, smiling as he saw the look of awe on Gavin’s face. Gavin was as beautiful as the sun, the moon, and the stars combined and Connor could have gotten lost in the sight forever.

This wasn’t something they would have ever had the chance of seeing in Detroit and with every passing day, Connor became more and more glad that Gavin and he had left the city behind for good. A shooting star passed the night sky and Connor wondered if Gavin wished for anything at all. Connor himself couldn’t find anything he was missing - so he simply wished for Gavin and him to always stay this in love. They had each other and that was more than enough. It was everything.


	6. Dancing Devils

Connor knew from the very start that coming to the Halloween party of the DPD was a bad idea. Even post revolution and despite Hank’s best efforts, Connor never felt as if he truly belonged. His costume was uncomfortable and itchy and made Connor long for the familiarity of his uniform - a piece of clothing he still wore despite peoples’ insistence that it was weird. He wanted to get out of his current clothes badly - they felt like a costume of humanity he’d thrown on for the day and realized it didn’t fit him at all. 

Connor’s eyes were focused on the dance floor. Hank and Gavin had come here together, both dressed in devil costumes. Connor couldn't help but think about the irony of him being the reason the two of them had reconciled. 

Hank had been the happiest Connor had ever seen him since the moment they had met.  
So Connor tried his best to ignore the feeling he got, as Gavin leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to Hank’s lips. Connor knew his LED was stuck on bright red but he also knew no one would care enough to ask him about it. 

It didn’t matter anyhow. He wanted Hank to be happy and he wanted Gavin to be happy too - even if it wasn’t with him. He took one last look at the dancing devils and decided he would be okay. After all, Connor knew all too well how to deal with the feeling of longing for things he could never have.


	7. No turning back

“Are you sure about this?”, Gavin asked, for precisely the fiftieth time, while taking a drag from his cigarette.   
A habit Connor was still trying to get him to quit - though they had made good progress on it. Gavin only reached for a lighter and his pack of cigarettes when he was extremely stressed, these days. 

Connor took one last look at the DPD building and smiled. He was more than ready to leave it all behind and never turn back.   
“Let’s go,” was all he said to Gavin and grabbed the cigarette from Gavin’s mouth. Before he could complain about it, Connor pressed a kiss to his lips.   
“Hank and Nines are already waiting for us,” Connor said and pulled Gavin with him towards the car. 

Hank and Nines were indeed in the car but not exactly /waiting for them/.   
“Oh, you gotta be phucking kidding me,” Gavin cursed at the public display of affection Hank and Nines were currently engaged in.   
Unlike Gavin, Connor found it kind of - endearing?   
Still, he knocked on the window before getting into the car. 

Hank’s face was flushed red with embarrassment, while Nines seemed mostly annoyed at getting interrupted.   
Gavin clasped Hank on the shoulder.   
“Damn, old man, can’t leave you two alone for one minute, huh?”, Gavin teased.  
Connor rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, knowing full well the bickering between Hank and Gavin that was about to follow. Sometimes it seemed like a small miracle to him that they had all found each other. But Connor couldn’t wait to see what else the future had in store for them, now that they were finally free.


	8. Cast your spell

Gavin had always hated the office Christmas parties. The only reason he even showed up to them at all was because Fowler had decided to make them mandatory a few years back. That, and perhaps the amazing cake Tina usually baked. 

Gavin had been stuck here, having to listen to another phucking boring as hell speech he didn’t care about, about how the entire team had done great work the past year, for the last hour or so. Thank fuck for Tina rolling her eyes and mumbling jokes under her breath at all the boring parts or Gavin might have feared for his sanity. 

“Phucking finally,” he mumbled, as Fowler left the stage.   
“Give it a minute,” Tina said.  
“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” he said, as Ben walked up onto the stage and turned on the old karaoke machine that hadn’t been used in ages. If it had gone according to Gavin’s wishes, things would have stayed that way. 

“Prepare for an hour of hearing your colleagues sing terribly while you lose the last ounce of respect you had for any of them,” Tina grinned.   
“If Anderson sings again, I’m quitting,” he said, wondering not for the first time that evening why on Earth he hadn’t already. 

To both his relief and surprise it wasn’t Anderson, but Connor who made it onto the stage first.   
“Well, that should be interesting,” he smirked and a moment later music started playing. 

Perhaps it shouldn’t have been as much of a surprise, that Connor was good at singing. As an Android, he was good at everything. Yet, still, there was something different about it. Gavin couldn’t help but stare at the Android, as a melodious voice sounded through the microphone. He felt almost mesmerized, unable to look away, as if Connor’s voice had cast a spell on him, leaving him frozen. 

Time seemed to stand still, as Connor kept on singing and Gavin was only pulled out of his trance, as Tina put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Well, better than Anderson at least,” she grinned.   
“Yeah,” Gavin agreed.  
His throat felt dry all of a sudden.  
“Much better.”  
Gavin wasn’t sure what exactly had just happened, but his eyes kept following Connor long after he had left the stage.


End file.
